


Lucky Number Seven

by RayreeAnne



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Childhood Sweethearts, F/M, Fairy tail au, Fluff, High School, Marching Band, natsu x lucy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4699925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayreeAnne/pseuds/RayreeAnne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Lucy Heartfilia's senior year and she gets to share it with her friends and loving boyfriend of seven years, Natsu Dragneel. It's a Friday which means a football game is later and she's ready to perform as a member of the dance team. Lucy just has to get through school first and the special surprises from Natsu along the way. (Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Seventeen-year-old Lucy Heartfilia pulls into her space of her school and turns off her car. She stays in her seat while she looks at Fairy Tail Academy. It is her senior year of high school and it is already the twenty-ninth day of September. The fifth football game of the season is later, which means it is already halfway through the regular season.

But today means more than that to Lucy. It is her seven year anniversary with her beloved boyfriend. The two were inseparable growing up as children and just at the age of eleven, Natsu Dragneel knew for sure he wanted to marry ten-year-old Lucy. So he made the first step in the relationship he wanted and asked her to be his girlfriend.

Time has flown since then. Lucy’s mother, Layla, passed away not long after that. A tragic accident occurred spring of last year and she lost Jude, her father. Lucy still lives at the Heartfilia Manor with her maids and butlers. Because she is still a minor, Lucy has her legal guardian, Capricorn. He was a dear friend of Layla’s and currently resides at the manor to watch over Lucy just as he had promised Layla before she died. 

Lucy blinks away the tears that threaten to form and she shakes her head. “No sad tears. Not today.”

She looks in the review mirror, making sure her makeup is still fine. Lucy adjusts the gold tie around her neck so it is centered. Then she looks over the rest of her uniform while she is at it. Her white button-top with short sleeves seems to be in order. Lucy smooths out her red, sleeveless sweater vest that has a v-neck collar. She checks out her black pleated skirt, noticing the ink stain is gone all thanks to her personal maid, Virgo. The black socks that fall below her knees and cute black flats all seem to be in order as well.

Now satisfied, Lucy grabs her fashion bookbag from the passenger seat and leaves her car, locking it behind her. She takes out her phone and checks it yet again. Still no word from Natsu. He always sends good morning and good night texts, but why not yet today? Today of all days in fact?

She walks through Fairy Tail Academy and heads for her locker located down senior hallway. Lucy notices she is getting stares from students and even teachers while she makes her way through the school. To avoid their smiles and stares, she busies herself with her phone. Today definitely is not going the way she hoped it would. 

She rounds the corner and nearly stops in her tracks. One locker up ahead is decorated with a big locker sign and pink balloons. Lucy’s heart skips a beat and she quickens her pace to investigate. Sure enough, it is her locker. Her hands cover her mouth while she takes it all in. 

The majority of the locker is covered in blue paper that has varying photos of Lucy and Natsu throughout the years. They range from around the time they first met to more recent ones she took days ago. 

“Happy seven years, Luce,” a familiar voice says off to her left. 

She turns to see her boyfriend holding a bouquet of pink roses in a blue vase. From the looks of things, it seems like he did not take much time to get ready for the day. His white button-up with short sleeves is completely untucked and his black dress pants are not being held up by any kind of belt. Not to mention, his black dress shoes are all sorts of scuffed up because of his usual antics. 

This is a normal look for Natsu and his girlfriend will not have it any other way. He is perfect exactly how he is and everything about him was special to Lucy. 

Natsu Dragneel’s spiky pink hair is haphazardly placed and a cowlick makes his bangs stick up in front. He has very dark green eyes, a strong jawline, and tanned skin. His body is fit and sturdy, not super bulky with muscles. 

Lucy tears up a second time for the day, but this time they are not as easy to stop. Everything he has done means so much to her. Blue and pink are her two favorite colors. And Natsu knows she thinks photographs are precious moments captured in time forever. That is why he never complains when she wants to take a picture of him or the two of them. Natsu knows how important they are to her. 

He grins. “Need a hug?”

Without a word, Lucy steps into him his embrace, the two molding together perfectly. “You’re amazingly sweet,” she says, her voice muffled by the scarf around his neck. 

He kisses the top of her golden head. “And you’re amazing.”

“I love you.”

“I love you more.”

“Annnd that’s a wrap,” Gray says, lowering the digital camera and letting it dangle from around his neck. 

Gray Fullbuster is a fellow senior and has known the duo for a very long time. He has dark hair that is a little bit longer than Natsu’s and bangs that cover up the scar he has on his forehead above his left eyebrow. He has dark blue eyes and slightly pale skin. He is noticeably taller than the pinkette and has more of a build than him.

The couple stops hugging, but still stands next to each other to look at their long time friend. Natsu had asked the aspiring photographer for help. He wanted to capture his girlfriend’s reaction to the surprise he planned out and knew there was only one person for the task. 

“So you got the shots, right?” Natsu asks, eager to see the whole thing from a different angle. 

“Did I get the shots?” Gray scoffs. “Of course, I did.” 

“I knew I could count on you!” 

“Thank you for doing that,” Lucy says. 

Gray smiles at her. “Sure thing.”

Natsu makes a face. “Hey, don’t be eyeing her like that! She’s mine!” 

“Nooo waaay!” he mocks as he gestures towards the decorated locker.

“Grr, fight me, Ice Princess!” 

Lucy laughs, knowing she will never grow tired of their antics. “No fighting during school now, you two.”

“The first bell of the day still hasn’t gone off yet,” Gray points out. 

“Yeah, I got time to whoop his ass,” Natsu says with a smirk. 

“Or you could spend that time with your girlfriend,” Lucy points out. 

He looks away from his friend to look at her beside him. He smiles. “Now there’s something better than fighting some boring Ice Princess.”

“I am not boring!” Gray shouts. 

Natsu ignores the comment and leans in to smooch his girlfriend. “Happy anniversary, Luce. I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Part 1: Edited as of 3/27/2016


	2. Chapter 2

The day seems to be passing by quickly. Lucy is slightly surprised it is already her lunch period. After she loads food onto her tray, she walks over to the table she and her friends have claimed as their own. She joins Levy and Wendy who are already sitting down. 

Levy McGarden has been friends with Lucy for ages. She may be petite and slender in size, but she certainly does have spunk in her. The senior has shoulder-length, azure blue locks that falls in waves and her bangs are kept back by a gold headband. She has hazel eyes that seem to pop and fair skin. 

Wendy Marvell is the younger sister of Natsu even though they are not related by blood. He was adopted by Igneel and Grandeeney when he little. Years later, after he was asking for a sister the whole time, the married couple fell in love with the little baby girl. The freshman has long, dark blue hair that reaches her waist and bangs that frame her face. She has russet brown eyes and even a tinier build than Levy due to her age. 

Levy is sitting across from Lucy while there is a space between Lucy and Wendy. 

“How’s everyone’s day going so far?” Levy asks. 

“I got a test back and aced it,” Wendy says. 

Lucy smiles at her. “Good job, Wendy!”

She beams at the praise. “Thank you!” 

“After all, you do ace your other assignments,” Levy points out. 

“She has better study habits and grades then her brother,” Lucy laughs. 

Gray plops down in his usual spot next to Levy, loosening his tie and undoing the top button of his shirt. “Can’t school be over already?” he groans. “I’m ready for the good stuff to start now.”

“We’ll have practice later today, Gray,” Juvia points out cheerfully, sitting next to him.

Juvia Lockser has had a huge crush on him since the moment her dark sapphire blue eyes caught sight of him. She has pretty blue hair falling in thick beach waves down to her shoulder blades. Her pale figure is slender, but she has curves in the right places.

“And then we’ll have the game!” Levy squeals. “Ooo, I’m so excited!” 

“I’m still pretty nervous about it,” Wendy brings up truthfully. 

“It’s your fifth game and you’re still nervous?” Lucy questions. 

She nods. “Right before we start playing I relax. It’s just everything up to that.”

“Just a bundle of nerves,” Natsu comments as he takes his between Lucy and Wendy. He looks to his left to look at the young girl next to him. “You’ll be fine, Wendy. Just like you always are.”

She smiles at him. “Thanks!” 

Wendy may be the only freshman among the seniors, but everyone has accepted her as one of their own. Not just because she is the Natsu’s younger sister, but because she fits right in. The six are all in the marching band. Lucy and Levy are the only two on dance team while the others all play instruments. Natsu is captain of percussion with Gray as his second-in-command; the two of them play snare drums. Juvia and Wendy both play woodwind instruments, but Juvia plays flute while Wendy plays clarinet.

“Our football team is so going to crush Sabertooth later,” Gray comments. 

“And our band is gonna sound waaay better than their band!” Natsu snickers. 

The two guys high-five across the table. 

“Fairy Tail is known for their pride after all,” Levy comments. 

“One thing we Fairies have is spirit for sure!” Lucy adds.

**x-X-x ******

Towards the end of the period, the couple finds a way to be alone for just a moment. They are currently in the library, away from their friends so it is just the two of them. 

“Can you believe it’s been seven years since I asked you to date me?” Natsu asks. 

She giggles. “I’m pretty sure you didn’t give me a choice!” 

“But you still said yes,” he points out. 

“That’s true,” she agrees, softly smiling. 

“And now it’s our senior year,” Natsu muses. 

She nods. “We’re going to have a lot of lasts.”

“We’ve already had our last first football game of the season. Just wait until it’s the last one.”

“Or our last homecoming,” Lucy says dreamily. “Or prom!” She missed prom last year because she was sick and was in no shape to go. Natsu stayed by her side and the two watched movies together all night until she dozed off. A week later, he was sick too, but he did not care in the slightest. 

“Do I still hafta ask you to those?” he whines.

She playfully elbows him in the side. “I could go with someone else if they ask me before you…”

Natsu gives her a look. “There’s no way ya would do that to me.”

She merely shrugs in response. 

“Luce…” he says in a low voice.

She laughs. “You know I’m just kidding. There’s no one else I’d rather go with. Plus, I like it when you get dressed up for me.”

He grins. “Me, too.”

“And after prom will be graduation,” Lucy out. “I’m still not sure about where to go for college. I don’t even know what I’d want to major and minor in.”

“Eh, we got time for that. We’re still in the first semester.”

“It’ll be the second semester before we know it!” 

“So in the mean time, let’s enjoy the ride.” Natsu smiles at her. “Sound good?”

She nods. “That does sound good.”

“Good. ’Cause I don’t wantcha stressing. It’s not good for you.”

“Pfft. A lot of things aren’t good for me.”

“But I’m good for you,” Natsu points out with a wink.

Lucy rolls her eyes dramatically. “Sureee. Let’s go with that.” 

He chuckles. “C’mon, you know it’s true.”

She sighs. “It’s official: I’m dating a dork.”

Natsu bursts into laughter. “That’s only becoming official now? It took you a long time to figure that out!” 

Lucy boops his nose with a fingertip. “But you’re my dork and that’s what counts.”

He smiles at her and takes one of her hands, bringing it up to his lips for a quick kiss. “I wouldn’t want it any other way, Luce.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Part 1: Edited as of 3/27/2016


	3. Chapter 3

It is the last class of the day and Lucy is eager to leave. The seconds are ticking by on the clock near the doorway. Just a few more minutes and she can leave to get ready for practice out on the field. 

She looks back down at the book she is reading for pleasure. Lucy finished the math tests not too long ago and she is reading to pass the time. Other students are still working so everyone needs to be quiet. 

As soon as the bell does ring, students stand up to gather their things and leave. 

“Heartfilia, I need to see you before you go,” Mr. Clive says. 

She is surprised really because it is strange he would want to see her after class. She is a good student who turns everything in on time and has never caused trouble for the teacher. After picking up her things, she walks up to the desk. “Yes?”

The muscular teacher holds up a stack of papers in a hand. “I don’t have the worksheet assignment from you.”

She is stunned. “But I turned it in at the beginning!”

Mr. Clive uses his other hand to fan through the stack like a desk of cards. “I went through them all while you guys were taking the test. Yours is the only one I’m missing.”

“That’s impossible. I put it in the pile when I walked into the room.”

“Heartfilia, I went through all of the worksheets in that pile. I didn’t see yours in it.”

Lucy’s mind starts racing. She knows she put it in the pile when she walked past his desk to get to her seat. It makes no sense for her worksheet not to be with the others. 

“It’s okay if you didn’t turn it in–”

“But I did!” she bursts, not meaning to.

Mr. Clive rubs a hand over his stubbly beard. “Then where did it go?”

Lucy holds out a hand. “May I see the worksheets? Maybe it’s just sticking to one of them.”

“Knock yourself out.”

She goes through each of the pieces of papers, completely dumbstruck when she does not see the one with her name on it. “I don’t… get it…” Lucy starts going through the pile again just to be sure she did not skip it.

Mr. Clive walks around his desk and takes a seat. He runs a hand through his shoulder-length light brown hair that is slicked back in its usual style. “I don’t want you stressing now, Heartfilia.”

“But I am stressing!” she admits. “My worksheet isn’t here even though I turned it in.”

“Are you sure you did? For this class? You’re not thinking of turning an assignment in for another class you had?”

“I’m positive, Mr. Clive. Positive.”

His dark eyes quickly shoot over to the classroom clock before looking back at Lucy. “Huh. Got any ideas?”

A thought comes to mind. “Could you have moved it?”

He blinks. “Moved it?”

Lucy nods. “Like moved it somewhere else? Or misplaced it?”

He shrugs and looks at his messy desk that is utter chaos. “Maybe.” He looks up at her. “Want to help me look for it?”

“But I have practice in a little bit…” She has burned out time already that she would be spending on relaxing and changing out of her uniform for something more comfortable. Practice starts fifteen minutes after school lets out on the dot because that is how the band director likes it. 

“Then you won’t leave the room until I find it,” he says. “Helping me may lead to one of us finding it faster.”

“Just let me tell someone where I am.” Lucy takes out her phone and texts Natsu a short message explaining she is being held captive by Mr. Clive until they find her worksheet. Then she gets to work on looking for her assignment. 

The two start on each end of the cluttered desk. Minutes later, her worksheet is still nowhere to be found. Lucy groans loudly. “I’m going to miss all of practice at this rate.”

“If it’s here, then one of us will find it, Heartfilia,” Mr. Clive says to comfort her. A buzzing sound comes from his pocket and he pulls out his phone to check it. 

“Do you have somewhere to be?” Lucy asks. 

He jumps in surprise and looks at her. “Huh? Oh, uh, no.” Then he busies himself by looking in his work bag. 

She gets back to looking over an area of the desk she already checked. 

“Found it!” Mr. Clive starts laughing when he pulls out her worksheet. “I put it with a wrong period!” 

She sighs in relief. “At least you found it.” Then Lucy jolts in realization. “I have to go!” 

“Sorry about that, Heartfilia!” he shouts as she speeds out of the classroom. 

While Lucy hurries down the hall to the band locker she shares with Natsu, she texts him again.

Lucy: I’ll be there soon! It’s like Clive didn’t even remember looking at my worksheet and it ended up in some other period!!

She copies and pastes the message and sends it to Levy, just in case she has her phone on her. Then she sprints to the locker and opens it up. There is a note from Natsu taped to the door and she takes the time to read it. 

_Luceeeeeee, ___

_I hope you’ve had a wonderful day so far, beautiful! Sure we have school and the football game keeping us busy, but I promise to take you out on a real date to celebrate. Because seven years of being together is a great reason to celebrate! :) ___

_We could go out to your favorite restaurant this weekend and maaaybe I’ll dress up for you! Just lemme know whatcha think and we’ll plan something out for sure! ___

It also reads “Love, Natsu” in giant letters at the bottom of the paper.

She cannot help the smile spreading across her face. “I love you, too, Natsu.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Part 1: Edited as of 3/27/2016


	4. Chapter 4

Practice is over by now and Lucy takes the time to take down the locker signs left by Natsu. She puts them in her car along with her other school things so she can enjoy the downtime before the spread. When she returns to the band room where she left her friends, there are three people who graduated last year. 

Erza Scarlet played quads and was the leader during her time. Her long dark scarlet hair cascades down to her waist and sideswept bangs to her right. She has fierce dark brown eyes to go along with her strong personality. 

Cana Alberona is the daughter of Mr. Clive and played trumpet. She has wavy dark chocolate brown locks that frame her face and a lovely shade of indigo blue eyes. No one is totally sure when she picked up her drinking habit, but she always has a bottle hidden on her somewhere. 

Gajeel Redfox played the largest bass drums and is dating Levy. He has long, spiky black hair that is slicked back to reveal his forehead and piercing red eyes. The muscular guy’s most noticeable feature is all of the silver studded piercings on his face. He may have a tough exterior, but it melts away when he is with his girlfriend. 

“What are you three doing here?” Lucy asks as she approaches her group. “Alumni Night isn’t until next week.”

“We still wanted to come by and say hello this week,” Erza clarifies. 

“Lucy, get over here so I can squeeze your boobs!” Cana shouts rather loudly, holding her hands out. “I missed them!”

Natsu flares his nostrils. “Hey, I’m the only one allowed to do that!”

“Gihi, are ya now, Salamander?” Gajeel questions slyly. 

An evil glint appears in Erza’s eyes. “You are not married yet and should keep your hands to yourself, Natsu!” 

He pales. “I, uh, didn’t mean it like that. Don’t hurt me!” Natsu hides behind Lucy. “Protect me, Luce!” 

“Great, he’s using her as a human shield now,” Gray scoffs. 

“Gray can use Juvia as a shield if he wants!” Juvia says. 

“Uh, I think Gray is more than capable of handling himself,” Levy comments. 

Wendy chuckles. “Unless Miss Erza is involved.”

That gets some of the others to laugh. 

“Oh, does anyone know what’s for the spread tonight?” Lucy inquires. 

“Pizza and cookies,” Levy replies. 

“Mm, that sounds good,” Gajeel comments. 

Levy whacks him. “Hey, not for you.”

“We already ate before we arrived,” Erza says. 

Cana chuckles. “But that doesn’t mean we still won’t eat.”

“By the way…” Erza looks at Lucy and Natsu. “Congratulations on dating seven years. It certainly is a wonderful feat.”

“Hard to believe she’s stayed with him that long,” Gray comments. 

Natsu glares at him and steps around Lucy. “Oi, what did ya say, Ice Princess?”

Juvia stands in front of Gray and holds her arms out. “Juvia will not let you harm Gray!”

Wendy sighs in defeat. “I don’t think there will ever be a time the two of them don’t fight before a game.”

“Didn’t they get their daily fight out of the way already?” Cana questions. 

“Lucy stopped it before it could happen,” Gray replies grumpily. 

Natsu cracks his knuckles. “I’m still itching for a throwdown.”

“Don’t even think about it,” Lucy warns in a threatening tone. 

He sighs and holds her right hand with his left. “Fiiine.”

The two other guys snigger. 

“Woow, Salamander,” Gajeel chuckles. “You’re whipped.”

“Am not!” he argues. 

Gray rolls his eyes. “Sure you aren’t.”

“He simply listened to the request of his girlfriend,” Erza states, and looks at Gajeel. “Perhaps you could learn something from him.”

His mouth drops open and he looks down at Levy. “Shrimp?”

She shrugs. “Don’t look me. I didn’t say that.”

Cana cracks up. “Man, I’ve missed stupid stuff like this. It’s great.”

“It’s what happens all the time,” Wendy comments. “Most of the time my brother starts it though.”

“He always likes targeting my darling Gray,” Juvia whines. 

“Always?” Erza inquires in a grave tone. 

Natsu hides behind Lucy once again. “No, not always. Definitely not always. Rarely actually.” Then he grabs her hand and pulls her along. “Let’s go outside, Luce!” 

She goes along with it, knowing he just wants to escape Erza’s wrath. 

“Don’t go too far, Lu!” Levy calls. “The spread will start soon!”

Lucy glances back. “We know!” 

The couple makes their way outside, walking hand in hand. Their destination is not anywhere specific.

“I saw the little note you left me in our band locker,” she says. 

He smiles. “That was just something I did real quick for ya.”

“It still means a lot that you did it. Thank you.”

Natsu smooches the side of her head. “Anything for you, Luce.”

“Same goes for you, too.”

He waggles his eyebrows. “Oh realllly?”

Lucy playfully whacks his firm chest. “You know what I mean.”

He chuckles. “I know.”

“We’re both in this relationship. It’s teamwork. That means I’m not the only one who gets special treatment. We don’t have to go to my favorite restaurant because we could go to yours.”

He bumps lightly into her shoulder with his. “I just like spoiling you is all. You know that.”

“But still.”

“But still nothing.”

Lucy stops walking and just looks at Natsu.

“Yeah?” he asks after stopping a well.

She smiles at him. “I love you. Like a lot.”

Natsu just grins from ear to ear. “I love you more.”

Without second thought, Lucy steps forward and initiates the kiss. Natsu wraps his hands around her waist and pulls her towards him, molding their bodies together. He is the one who angles his head so they can deepen the kiss. She snakes her arms around his neck to lock them together. 

The moment is perfect and the fact that no one is watching makes it even better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Part 1: Edited as of 3/27/2016


	5. Chapter 5

Once people get their fill of food, some decide to get ready with the clock ticking down to the game. Along with other members from band, Lucy, Levy, Juvia, and Wendy go to the bathroom so they can start preparing. The two alumni girls join them, Erza calling dibs on doing Lucy’s hair and makeup. 

“I want you to look perfect!” Erza gushes. “Your absolute best!” 

“But why me?” Lucy questions, feeling like she is being singled out.

“It’s your seven year anniversary. You should look special today.”

“But–”

“Do not question my actions! Just accept them!” 

“Aye, sir!” 

Cana laughs. “You should have listened from the start!” 

Levy giggles. “She’s right, Lu!” 

She huffs. “I know that now.”

The six girls claim an area for themselves by a sink with plenty of room in front the wide mirror. Lucy hands her makeup bag to Erza. “You can go through what I have while I change.”

She nods. “I’ll have a plan for when you return.”

So Lucy walks into a stall and takes off her school drawstring bag, hanging it on the hook. She strips out of her practice clothes and gets into her dance team uniform. The tights and heeled shoes are both nude colored. The sleeveless dress consists of three different colors. Black material with shiny sequences runs up the middle along the front and back in an asymmetrical way. It is outlined in shiny gold while the rest of the dress is red. The shapes it makes reminds her of flames almost, strong and powerful. Fairy Tail Academy’s school colors are red, gold, and black so it makes sense for her uniform. 

Lucy packs up her bag with her clothes and leaves the stall, walking over to Erza. “You can do my hair however you want as long as I can put my bow in it.” She gasps. “My bow!” 

“Where is it?” Levy asks. 

“In my band locker. I’ll be back.” 

“I can get it for you, Lucy,” Wendy offers, and takes off without another word. 

“Wendy treats Lucy like an older sister,” Juvia comments with a smile. 

“I am dating her brother after all,” she responds, and then laughs. “But the two of us might as well be sisters.”

Cana winks. “Sisters-in-law someday.”

“Someday,” Lucy sighs happily. 

Erza suddenly cracks her knuckles. “It’s time. I have a vision of how your hair will be.”

Lucy has to sit down on the floor so Erza can work her magic. Everyone continues to chat like normally. 

“Have you and Natsu talked about getting married?” Cana inquires, continuing the topic.

“We have,” Lucy replies. 

Juvia gasps happily. “That is such a big step!” 

Lucy thinks back to when she was ten. “Well, we started dating in the first place because Natsu wanted to marry me. Way back when he was eleven he knew.”

“How could he have known something like that when he was little?” Cana cracks up. “He was still an idiot then just like he is now?”

“No he isn’t. Well… he can be sometimes.” She smiles softly. “He’s a big sweetie though. Caring and wonderful. Everything is more fun when we’re together. There’s no one else I’d rather have my adventures with.”

“Aww, Lu is such a romantic!” Levy coos. 

She laughs. “Those are the kind of books I like reading after all!” 

Wendy returns with the bow and sets it down on the counter next to them. 

“What do you think about Natsu and Lucy getting married someday, Wendy?” Erza asks, bringing her into the conversation. 

“I’m excited for it!” she gushes, then giggles. “Natsu brags all the time about how he’s going to marry Lucy someday.”

“Juvia wants Gray to feel that way about her!” she says. 

“You should probably be dating him first in order for that to happen,” Cana points out. 

“Hey, what about you and Gajeel, Levy?” Lucy asks, turning the attention on her. “Have you two talked about marriage?”

She pauses from applying her makeup and blushes. “N-not yet. We haven’t been dating as long as you and Natsu have. It’s only been two years.”

“The point of dating is to figure out if the other person is marriage material,” Erza begins. “Clearly things are going right if the two of you are together.”

She nods eagerly. “You’re right, Erza!” 

When Erza finishes her work, she lets Lucy admire it in the mirror. The top of her head is French braided and the braid wraps around her ponytail, hiding the elastic holder. 

“I love it!” she squeals. “Thank you!” 

“Time for the bow.” She grabs the glitzy gold bow and gets in place, making sure it is perfect. “Now face me so I can do your makeup…”

**x-X-x ******

When Erza finishes, she kicks Lucy out of the bathroom so Natsu can bask in the glory of her work. She happens to catch him with Gray out in the hallway. The two of them are already wearing their band uniforms.

The jacket is red with black running down the sides and gold buttons. Fairy Tail’s gold emblem is above their hearts while a shimmering gold sash with black outlining runs from their right shoulder down to their left side towards the bottom. The black gauntlets have gold buttons on them while the rest of the uniform is black from the pants to the shoes. The both of them look all ready to go. They are just missing their black hats with gold detailing and red plumes. 

“Natsu!” she calls to get his attention. 

He looks away from Gray to look at her. A lazy smile forms on his face as he looks her up and down before his dark green eyes rest on her smiling face. “Hiya, Luce!”

Lucy stops in front of the duo with a twirl. “Erza wanted me to show off your hair and makeup skills.”

“So that’s why you looked more spiffy than usual,” Gray comments. 

Natsu lightly punches him in the shoulder. “That’s not how you compliment my girlfriend! In fact, don’t compliment her!”

Lucy rolls her eyes. “Be nice to him now.”

Gray walks away, holding a hand up. “You kids have fun now.”

With no one paying attention to the couple, Natsu starts leaning in for a kiss. 

Lucy takes a small step back. “Erza will murder you if you mess up my lips.”

“That could be a chance I’m willing to take…”

She turns her head at the last second so his lips make contact with her right cheek instead. 

“That was low, Luce,” he mumbles. 

“You’ll thank me later since you’ll still be breathing.”

“You could fix it later,” he mutters under his breath. 

“Are you ready for the game?” Lucy asks, changing the subject.

He grins. “Ready to show Sabertooth how a real marching band plays!” 

“That’s the Fairy Tail spirit!” she cheers, then leans forward to peck his right cheek. “I’ll be going now. I want to still talk with Erza and Cana before the game.”

As she is turning to leave, Natsu grabs her wrist and spins her to face him. He sinks his lips into hers, already forgetting about her warning. She falls for it instantly. 

When their lips break apart, he says without missing a beat, “Have fun talking to the girls.” 

Lucy blushes. “You, too.”

He arches his eyebrows at her. 

She puffs her cheeks out. “You know what I meant!” 

Natsu merely laughs. “I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Part 1: The dance team and band uniforms were inspired from things I found on Pinterest. I saved them to my account for reference and I’m happy I did :) I may have changed them a little bit, but the visuals help me. And writing all about marching band is making me miss my days of it! Good feels about it even now. Except the cold. I don’t miss the really cold games XD
> 
> A/N Part 2: I’m excited! This is the 5th chapter which means only 2 more to go :) Wooo~ I can’t wait for the last chapter :D I think you guys will all like it ^-^
> 
> A/N Part 3: Edited as of 3/27/2016


	6. Chapter 6

Pregame is over and the Fairy Tail marching band takes their places in their designated stands at the end of an end zone. Lucy and the other members of dance team claim their spots at the very end of the bleachers that is all the way down the right side. Unfortunately for her, percussion is setting up down at the other end. 

Lucy slips into her dance team jacket and zips it up before taking a seat next to her best friend. 

“You ready for the halftime show, captain?” Levy asks, nudging her playfully.

She grins. “Ready as I’ll ever be! All I have to wait for two quarters until it’s time.” 

The duo laughs together. 

Then Levy takes out her phone. “Picture time!” 

Coach Mirajane Strauss does not mind when the girls have their phones out while they are sitting in the bleachers. On the other hand, she does care if they are out during any practice session, unless it is for an important matter. She goes into demon mode when she sees one out and it is not a break period. 

The two girls take selfies with each other and end up with other girls around them. This is a down time Lucy enjoys. Especially when she can share it with others. 

Lucy stands up. “Hey, I’m going to get water. Anyone need any?”

“We’re all good, Lu,” Levy replies. 

Just as Lucy is making her way down the bleachers, a player from Fairy Tail intercepts the football and runs the ball. She and others cheer all the way and get even louder when he scores a touchdown. 

“Let’s go!” the director, Freed Justine, says. 

The band starts playing their victory song when a touchdown is scored. It is great music for all of Fairy Tail Academy to hear. It mixes in with their joyful cheers and shouts. 

The celebration only continues when the field goal is good. 

Lucy finally makes her way down the bleachers and goes around to the back. Right in the middle is a plastic kiddie pool full of ice and bottled water. She ends up grabbing two just in case Levy wants one. 

“Hiya, L-Luce,” a familiar voice slightly stutters. 

She looks in front of her to see Natsu jogging over. “Did you just stutter?”

“Pfft. No. Why would you think that?” He bends down to grab two water bottles as well, and drops one. When he tries picking up the other, he drops the one he is holding. 

“Are you all right?” she asks, noticing his actions. 

He firmly grabs two different bottles and stands up straight. “Yeah.”

She eyes him carefully. “Natsu…” 

Natsu makes eye contact briefly before looking away. “Yeah?”

“Are you getting sick? Do I need to tell Justine you’re not feeling well?”

“Eh, I’m sure it’ll pass, Luce.”

“If you’re not well enough for the halftime show, you’re sitting out,” Lucy warns.

“But–” he begins. 

“I’ll tell Justine and make sure he makes sure you sit out,” she adds. 

“Oi, where’s Flame Brain at?” Gray hollers from the other side of the bleachers. 

“Grrr, Ice Princess is blowing my cover,” he grumbles. 

Lucy chuckles. “Better get over there, captain.”

He walks around the kiddie pool and leans in for a kiss, closing his eyes. 

Ever so slyly, she steps away and Natsu is met with air. She laughs at his reaction when he gives her a mocking pained look. “I don’t want to get sick because of you,” she explains. 

“I ain’t sick,” he whines. 

Lucy arches an eyebrow. “Are you sure about that? You aren’t your normal self.” 

He casually shrugs it off. “No biggie I’m sure.”

“If you’re getting sick–”

“Nervous,” Natsu interrupts, not meaning to be rude or not.

She blinks a few times, stunned by his single word. Nervous? Natsu Dragneel nervous? Her Natsu Dragneel nervous? “How can you possibly be nervous? I’m not sure if I’ve ever seen you nervous before.” 

He kicks the ground. “Just am.”

Lucy is perplexed. “But why? You’ve preformed halftime shows before countless times. You’re a pro. Besides, you like the attention.”

His dark green eyes look at her intently. “It’s none of that.” 

“Then what is it?”

“How about if I’m still nervous later I’ll tell ya?”

“Promise?” 

“Promise.”

Lucy feels better. “What’s later?”

“Whatcha mean?”

“Define later. After halftime? After the game?”

He thinks for a moment. “After halftime seems fine.”

“Then we’ll spend third quarter talking about it if you’re still nervous. Promise?”

Natsu nods. “Promise.”

So Lucy steps towards him and smooches his right cheek before doing the same to his left. “Good.”

He grins and presses his lips to hers. 

“Hey, lover boy, get back over here,” a voice says from above. 

The two break apart to see a guy with orange hair and blue tinted glasses looking down at them over the top of the bleacher. Loke Regulus is leader of the trumpet section and friends with Natsu more than Lucy. 

“I’ll be there in a bit,” Natsu says. “A little busy at the moment.”

“I’ll send Justine back there to get you,” Loke warns. “Or Gray. He’s throwing a hissy fit over here.” 

Lucy chuckles. “You better give his water bottle.” 

“Whatever,” he grumbles. 

Natsu follows Lucy around the bleachers and walks with her until she stops in front of her teammates. “You’re such a dork for walking me over here.” 

“Yeah, but I’m you’re dork.” Then he smooches her lips before jogging off. “Bye, Luce!” 

The dance team members all coo. 

Mirajane smiles. “Aww, he’s just the sweetest!” 

“More like the dorkiest,” Lucy jokes, and goes up into the bleachers. She sits down next to Levy and hands her the second water bottle. 

“Aww, thanks, Lu,” she says. 

“I figured you’d need one,” Lucy comments, taking off the lid to hers and taking sips. When she finishes, she glances Natsu’s way. 

He is goofing off with the Gray before they start playing their snare drums. Her lips form a small smile. He is the sweetest dork she has ever known and she more than happy to call him hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Part 1: I really hope y'all liked this chapter! :D I'm excited to write the next one, the last! I hope y'all will be ready for it soon! ^-^
> 
> A/N Part 2: Edited as of 3/27/2016


	7. Chapter 7

Lucy hits her last mark for the dance team feature and smiles up at the crowd. 

They all cheer and clap. 

She spots the familiar faces of Igneel and Grandeeney. The woman waves at Lucy and taps her husband to get his attention. She then points at Lucy and the man looks her way. He smiles and waves. 

Lucy waves at the married couple. They love Natsu and Wendy like they are own flesh and blood. And the two love her almost as much.

From behind, a snare drummer starts playing a canter. 

Lucy is thrown off. This is not part of the show. She looks around and watches the band scatter over the field. 

Levy runs up to her and grabs her hand, pulling her along. “Come on, Lu!” 

“I have no idea what’s going on!” Lucy is frantic. “Did Mr. Justine change the show?”

“Oh, you missed the announcement from the start of practice!” Levy exclaims. “Don’t worry though. I’ll guide you through it.”

“The remainder of the show will be different from what we’re used to, folks,” Mr. Clive announces over the speaker system. “Apparently we’re all in for a special surprise tonight!” 

The two reach the fifty and Levy positions Lucy on the left side of the number. “You stay here and I’m going over to my mark.” Without another word, she takes off. 

It is only now that Lucy realizes she is alone in the middle of the field. Levy is running towards the home sideline while a certain someone is making his way towards her. Natsu’s instrument, hat, and gloves are gone, but in their place is a microphone in hand. 

He takes his place across from Lucy on the other side of the line. 

“I should have known you were the cause of this,” she laughs. 

Natsu grins and holds up the mic to speak. “Seven years ago today, this beautiful girl and I started dating.” Then he starts talking like the two are the only ones in the crowded stadium. “Now I didn’t know much when I was eleven, but I knew for sure I wanted you. I told my folks I wanted to marry you. I even told your folks I wanted to marry you and they couldn’t stop me. I challenged your dad to fight me for your hand because I was so serious.”

Lucy recalls that moment fondly. It is one of her favorite memories of her father and boyfriend. 

“We may be older now, but my feelings for ya haven’t changed,” Natsu continues. “Actually, that’s a lie. They have changed. They’ve grown. I love you so much and don’t wanna have a life that doesn’t have you in it…” He grins and drops his right knee to the turf. 

The blonde’s heart skips a beat and her hands cover her mouth. She is dreaming. She has to be dreaming. 

With his free hand, Natsu reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small box. “It’s more fun when we’re together and there’s nobody else I’d rather have adventures with.” Then he adds with a wink, “And there’s nobody else I’d rather have thirty-three babies with.”

That last line does it for Lucy. She remembers when she told him about a dream where they had thirty-three children together. Obviously, he remembered as well. Silent tears roll down her cheeks. 

“Lucy Heartfilia, the light of my life…” Natsu opens the box to reveal a gold ring with a pink stone. “Will you marry me?”

If she was not balling earlier then she is definitely balling now. Lucy drops to her knees, throwing her arms around his neck. “Y-yes,” she sobs. “Yes!”

Both crowds and teams erupt with cheers and shouts. Even those who do not know the couple are crying because of the sweet moment. 

“I’m all fired up now!” Natsu stands, lifting Lucy off of her feet and spinning her around a couple of times. Then he sets her down and slips the ring in its rightful place on her hand. He does not use the microphone to talk this time. “Before your dad passed, I did have one last talk with him about marrying you. We looked at rings together and the one you have on now is the only one we could agree on. It’s very special, just like you.”

Lucy smiles up at him. “You’re special too.”

With that, Natsu sinks his lips into hers. He keeps it modest, knowing she becomes embarrassed at their affections when others can see. 

“I love you,” Lucy says. 

He presses his forehead to hers. “I love you more.”

**x-X-x ******

It is close, but Fairy Tail wins in the end. They score a touchdown seconds before the last quarter ends and beat their rivals before overtime can happen. After the game, Lucy and others go out to celebrate the victory and the fact she and Natsu are officially engaged.

Around one in the morning, the newly engaged couple is sitting out in his backyard. It is a perfect night. The stars are twinkling up above in the dark sky and it is not humid out. 

“So you planned everything?” Lucy asks. “Like from the start of the day?”

“Pretty much,” he grins, proud of himself for his accomplishments. “I did your school locker sign beforehand. Took me a bit to put together and choose which photos I wanted. Gray was easy to ask for help so the whole moment was photographed. He also agreed to photograph the proposal too.”

Natsu thinks for a moment before speaking some more. “The trickiest thing I had woulda been making sure you weren’t there for the rehearsal after school. I okayed it all with Justine, but there had to a way to let everybody else in the marching band know what was gonna happen. Sooo I had Gildarts stall you while the band was included in on my idea.” His lips form a smile. “The note in your band locker was just a little thing I wrote up quickly. Seemed like a good touch.”

“As for Lug Nuts, Erza, and Cana. Well, they knew I was planning this and showed up to be at the game for when it all went down. I asked Erza to do your hair and makeup because I figured you’d wanna look great. Well, better than usual. Ice Princess was giving me a pep talk when you found us in the hall after Erza fixed you up. You totally took my breath away then…”

Natsu huffs, but keeps going. “And after pregame. Wow. I was really feeling nervous when we finished that. There were only two quarters until I was going to propose. I was slightly worried you were gonna say no.” He smiles softly. “But I felt better when we started talking. I was really fired up when I was going back to my section.”

“How long?” Lucy asks. “How long did you plan all of that?”

“Since our last anniversary. Well, that’s when I knew I wanted to propose to you soon. The details were filled along the way.”

She is surprised. “A year?” 

“Before your dad passed away, we had a “bonding time” day. That’s when we went ring shopping. Since then, he was helping me think of how to propose. Marching band has always important to us so I started thinking about doing it during a game. Our seven year anniversary just so happened to fall on a football Friday night and seven seemed like a good number.”

Lucy is speechless. So she just looks at the smiling Natsu sitting next to her. 

“What?” he questions. “Something on my face?” 

She cannot stop the smiling forming. “I love you. Like a lot.”

Natsu chuckles and grabs her left hand, bringing the ring to his lips. “I love you more, Luce.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Part 1: Taaaadaaaaaaa! I’m really happy with this fic and appreciate all of the positive attention LN7 received :D
> 
> A/N Part 2: Edited as of 3/27/2016


	8. Chapter 8: Bonus Epilogue

Not too many years later, Lucy takes a deep breath and exhales loudly. Butterflies are zooming around her stomach and she is a complete bundle of nerves. She is pacing around, being careful not to trip over her elegant and beautiful white dress. 

“Everything will be fine, Lu,” Levy assures her. 

She looks at her maid of honor and blurts, “I’m nervous! What if I trip? What if I mess up a line?”

She smiles softly at the bride. “Just focus on your husband and you’ll be fine.”

“Hey, we’re not married yet. He still has time to back out.”

Levy rolls her eyes dramatically. “Oh, like he’d even think about doing that!”

Lucy chuckles. “I guess that’s a silly thought, huh?”

Erza strides into the room, her pastel pink dress flowing behind her. “It’s show time, ladies!” 

“Oo, Juvia is so excited!” she squeals. 

Wendy laughs. “I bet Natsu is just as excited!” 

As the ladies leave the room, trusty Cana gets the back of Lucy’s dress. “Thank you, Cana!” 

“Don’t mention it,” she says. “Just focus on the stairs.”

The six make their descent down the staircase and Mr. Fullbuster is photographing the whole thing from the bottom. His son would be photographing as well, but he is the best man. Lucy has no doubt that he will try grabbing a camera later to take pictures with. 

Lucy’s heart is pounding in her chest and she is more than sure the others can hear. She cannot see him, but she knows where he is. Natsu is already waiting under the white canopy that is at the other end of the aisle. She only has to travel up the white runner with pink rose petals along the sides to reach him. 

The two wedding parties partner up, leaving the blonde and Capricorn at the very end. 

“It is a great honor to walk you down the aisle, Miss Lucy,” the elderly man says, taking her arm. 

She smiles up at him. “Thank you.”

“The pleasure is all mine.”

The music begins and the first pair walks away, disappearing around the bend. 

Once it is her turn, Lucy’s grip around her lovely bouquet tightens as she takes her first step forward. Capricorn gives her a little squeeze so she relaxes. And she does. 

When they come around the bend, Lucy’s eyes immediately land on Natsu. He looks so handsome in his grey tuxedo and his treasured scarf around his neck completes the look. She cannot stop the smiling and just keeps him in her sights. 

On the other hand, Natsu nearly loses it when he first sees his future wife appear. Gray nudges him lightly, helping ground him before he becomes a mess. He grins from ear to ear, more than happy at the thought of finally marrying his best friend. 

Lucy walks up the aisle, passing close family and friends. It might not be a super big wedding, but it is exactly what the couple wants. What they have always wanted. When Capricorn passes her onto Natsu, the rest of the ceremony flies by. 

“You may now kiss the bride,” the short man says, and steps back so they can have their moment. Makarov is also a family friend and was thrilled when the duo asked him for his services. 

Natsu takes no time sinking his lips into Lucy’s, molding their bodies together. Ever so skillfully, he dips her down and throws a fist in the air for victory. He has done it! He is finally married to his best friend!

The crowd cheers and applauds. 

“I love you,” Lucy says with a smile as she looks up at him.

“I love you more,” he says before kissing her again, wrapping both arms around her this time.

**x-X-x ******

“And now, if you all give a very warm welcome to Mr. and Mrs. Natsu Dragneel!” the announcer says into the microphone. 

The newlyweds make their grand entrance and everyone gets even louder. 

Lucy steals a peek at Natsu and sees the biggest grin ever. She is pretty sure his cheeks have got to hurt from smiling so big, but there is no sign of it. He might be too happy to even feel the pain!

He leads her out onto the middle of the dance floor and surprises her. Natsu takes her left hand with his right before pressing his left hand to her lower back. When the music plays, he takes the lead. 

She looks at him with amazement. “You can dance? Like actually dance?”

He shrugs like it is no big deal even though it is a big deal. “I took some lessons just for this moment. Just so I could see your expression.” He chuckles. “It was definitely worth it.”

Lucy laughs. “You’re still full of wonderful surprises. Even after all of these years.”

“You can always count on that.” He twirls her around gracefully before bringing her close to him. “Besides, I hafta keep you on your toes somehow. Can’t have you bored with this relationship. Ever.”

She rolls her eyes. “Have I ever been bored?”

“Nope. And that’s the plan.”

“Hey, well the same goes for you,” Lucy points out. “No being bored.”

“Oh, I don’t think I’ll ever be bored with you around. In fact, I’m already enjoying what we have.” Natsu grins. “I always have.”

“Good. I want to make sure my man is always interested.”

“Luce, I’ve been interested since the first time I saw you. It just took me until I was eleven to know what I truly wanted.” He pauses for dramatic effect. “You.”

She smiles. “It only took me a bit longer to realize I wanted you.”

“And now look where we are.” He quickly glances around before looking back at his wife.

“It’s something incredible,” Lucy comments. 

“You’re incredible.”

“We’re incredible,” she corrects. “Oh, and, Natsu?”

“Hmm?”

“I love you so much.”

“I love you so much more.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.” Then he leans forward to press his lips to hers, sealing the deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Part 1: As stated in the previous chapter (which I thought was gonna be the last one), thank you all sooo much for the positive attention this fic received ^-^ It means a lot to me ^o^ And I’m happy to say this is the first fic I have completed :D Woo! I’ll be adding some other ideas in soon~
> 
> A/N Part 2: Edited as of 3/27/2016


End file.
